I met him on a sunday
by magickalgirls
Summary: quick drabble about mikasa x levi relationship. Posted as part of RivaMika Week on Tumblr. I don't own these characters and all mistakes are my own. Reviews would be nice, but it's okay if you don't. [MikasaxLevi]


_**Based off The Shirelles' "I Met Him On A Sunday"**_

* * *

_**Well, I met him on a Sunday**_

It was one of those weekend mornings where she ran to the gym and the temperature was bleak; the city streets were riddled with sleeping homeless folk, enveloped in their torn blankets and surrounded by their carts filled with plastic bottles they'd eventually sell for money.

When squatting at the gym, she felt a pair of eyes watching her. She searched for the pair of eyes, preparing her glare. It's an unspoken rule to not watch others when their bodies are covered in sweat and their faces look filthy. She found the owner at a bench not too far from hers. He was staring at her torso and rather than being ashamed of being caught, he walks up to her.

"Your form wrong. Bend your knees a little more or you'll get hurt," he stated. He didn't understand why someone would be so stupid to lift as much as she was lifting, which he thought was as impressive as her sculpted torso, but ignore the basic instructions.

She was certain her form was right. She replied with a simple okay and continued on. He walked back to his bench and she glared at him, but his eyes never met hers to see.

_**And I missed him on Monday**_

She lounged around the house, sore and in pain. _I'm usually I'm not in this much pain, _she thought, _why this time?_

Her mind involuntarily remembered the man who stared at her. His hair was strange; jet black, the bottom half of his head was shaven, with longer hair on top and parted in the middle. His face had a bored expression, half-lidded and tired. She blamed part of it on the hour that he was in the gym, but she had a niggling sensation that he normally wore a bored expression. He had a sharp face. He wore a white A-line tank top and track pants, which clung against his body and hinted at his fit body. He was also short; if she recalled correctly, she was taller than him.

He also called her out on her form, which angered her endlessly. Yet, she found herself hoping to see him again the upcoming Sunday.

_**Well, I found him on a Tuesday**_

"One black tea for Mikasa!" cried out a barista, placing a drink on the counter. She grabs her beverage with the utmost care, wanting to avoid any spillage of tea. She turns around and crashes into a body, the tea splashing onto a man's shirt.

Shit. "Sorry about that," she says, when she realizes she crashed into the man from the gym.

"Stupid brat," he mutters.

"Unsweetened black tea for Levi!"

"That's my drink. Wait here," he tells her.

She considers various ways the conversation might go, assuming her apology won't be enough for the man. He walks by her and nods towards two open chairs. She follows.

"You're the girl from the gym, aren't you?" he asks her.

_Fuck, he remembered her. _"Yes, I am. I apologize for ruining your shirt. But if you think I should pay for dry-cleaning, you're a cruel man who doesn't deserve love."

He scoffs, "I don't need you to pay for dry cleaning, I can wash my shirt by myself and I have a spare in my car for when klutz like you don't watch their feet. I wanted to ask you how your knees were doing after your bad form."

"I'm fine," she lied, "why does it matter to you?"

"It would be stupid to get hurt all because you didn't know how to lift a weight."

"Well, I do, but thank you for your concern," she says.

"I wouldn't say you do." He took out a pen and wrote a number on the receipt. He slipped it toward her, "if you ever need help, here's my number."

"Don't expect a phone call," she says, looking at his contact information.

"Right…" he looked at her, waiting for her to fill him in on her name.

"Mikasa."

"Right, Mikasa," he gets up and leaves her.

_**And I dated him a Wednesday **_

Their aggressive verbal exchanges and offhanded remarks eventually amounted to Levi asking her out on a date. And it was about damn time. The staff members at the gym joked about starting a bet as to when he'd finally do it.

It was a Wednesday, the only night they both had open that week. Levi dressed well that night. If she were to be honest, it intimidated her. While she was wearing a form-fitting dress that certainly earned her looks from other patrons, she wasn't expecting Levi to out-dress her. However, that quickly changed when he stopped midway a sentence and said, "I have to take a piss," and she remembered that Levi was still Levi, a crass, vulgar man with the sense of humor of a typical French man. She secretly loved it.

They had agreed to have dinner and then go watch a movie. Which they technically did, but they also snuck into various other movies. They kicked them out early the next morning.

_**Then, I kissed him on a Thursday**_

But they like to pretend they married on a Sunday.


End file.
